dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kwon Min Ah
Perfil thumb|250px|Min A *'Nombre:' 민아 / Min A *'Nombre real:' 권민아 / Kwon Min Ah *'Nombre de ángel: '민아링 / Minaring *'Nombre en Chino: '权旻雅 (Quán Mín Yǎ) *'Profesión:' Cantante, actriz, modelo, ex-ulzzang *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''160cm *'Peso:' 43kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Virgo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Gallo. *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Agencia: FNC Entertainment Dramas *Click Your Heart (Naver TVcast y MBCevery1, 2016) *All About My Mom (KBS2 2015 desde el ep. 33) *Modern Farmer (SBS, 2014) *Flower Grandpa Investigation Unit (tvN, 2014, cameo) *Wonderful Days (KBS, 2014) *Adolescence Medley (KBS2, 2013) Programas de TV *'2016: ('JTBC) Hidden Singer (16.01.2016) junto a Ji Min *'''2015-2016: (MBCevery1) Weekly idol MC (TBA) *'2015:' (SBS) Star King (23.05.2015, junto a Jimin) *'2015:' Y-Star Shiksin Road (Ep, 234) *'2015:' (Mnet) Unpretty Rapstar (Ep. 7) *'2014:' Escaping Crisis No.1 (04.08.2014, junto a Hyejeong y jimin) *'2014: '''Tasting Road (junto a Yuna y Hyejung) *'2014:' KBS Let's Go! Dream Team (junto a Yuna y Chanmi) *'2014:' Star King (26.07.2014, junto a Yuna y Hyejung) *'2014:' KBS2TV Quiz Show (04.05.2014) *'2014:' MBC Quiz to Change the World (03.05.2014) *'2014:' Tooniverse Nangam School 2 (28.03.2014, junto a Yuna y Jimin) *'2013:' (Y-Star) Shikshin Road (junto a jimin y Yuna) *'2013:' SBS Star King (09.02.2013, junto a Jimin) *'2013:' House of Wealth (Junto a Choi Jong Hun) *'2013:' (tvN) Cheongdam-dong 111 *'2013:(KBS) 1 vs 100 (junto a Yuna) Programas de Radio *'''2013: MBC Shimshimtapa (11.12.2013) *'2013:' MBC Hope Song at Noon (08.12.2013, junto a Jimin) *'2013:' MBC ShimShimTapa (27.09.2013, junto a choa) Videos Musicales * Kangnam - Chocolate (2015) * Shade - Bad (2015) Anuncios * 2016: Glory Arden Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop:' AOA. **'Sub-Unidad: 'AOA Black *'Posición: '''Rapera, Bailarina y Bajista. *'Fanclub:' MINAtion *'Idiomas: Coreano e Inglés (básico). *'''Familia: Padres, Hermana mayor. *'Tipo ideal: '''Alguien sin doble párpado, amable y sabio, que no oculte sus sentimientos. *'Color favorito: Blanco, negro y rojo. *'Comida favorita: '''Yukhoe y pasta cremosa. *'Lema: '"No pienses demasiado" *Su nombre de Ángel es Minaring, representa la aureola de un ángel. * Fue una ulzzang muy popular en la internet antes de debutar. *Audicionó en la FNC Entertainment en 2009. *Trabajaba como modelo de ropa, era su empleo de medio tiempo. *Su lema es no pensar demasiado las cosas así podrá ser capaz de pensar en una manera positiva. *En una entrevista realizada por MTV Taiwán, les preguntaron qué miembro es el que llora más, a lo que todas respondieron: Mina, debido a que llora cuando está feliz, triste y molesta. *Estudió bajo por 2 años. Dijo que era muy difícil aprender a tocarlo por tener dedos cortos. *En el MV "'Get Out" personifica a Holly Golightly de la película Desayunando en Tiffany's. *Participó como MC en "SBS MTV Best of The Best" junto a DongHyun de BoyFriend. *Fue modelo para Hosishop. *El líder de FT Island, Choi Jong Hoon, señaló que su miembro preferida es Mina, ya que le parece dulce. *Choi Jong hoon revelo que el fondo de pantalla de el celular de JaeJin FT Island es Mina. *Ella y Chanmi son las que han grabado más "Angels' Cam" como se puede mostrar en el canal de YouTube de AOA. *No le gusta hacer aegyo porque le da vergüenza. A pesar de esto ella hace muecas todo el tiempo y es muy adorable. *Suele decir todo el tiempo onomatopeyas como: "Byung" "Jang" "Todong" "Tugu tugu tugu tugu" "Teheck" "Pyeong", entre otros. *Ella, Ji Min y Cho A son las más bajas de estatura del grupo. *Le encanta escribir. En el futuro le gustaría tener la oportunidad de escribir una novela de ficción, como le encanta escribir también le gusta escribir canciones de rap, quiere escribir letras que inspiren a la gente hasta el punto que se le conoce como la rapera. *Cuando está sola le encanta hacer bocetos a color. * Mina asistio a la misma escuela secundaria que Eun Ji de A-Pink . Eun Ji dijo que en la secundaria Mina era muy popular por lo bonita que es. *Le gusta vestir gorros de invierno. *Mina comento que le costo trabajo actuar de manera sexy. * Su padre falleció el 29 de noviembre de 2014. El llevaba tres meses luchando contra el cáncer hasta que finalmente no puedo superarlo. * A pesar de estar trabajando en el drama Modern Farmer ella pasaba todo su tiempo libre en el hospital con su padre. * Tras la perdida de su padre Mina puso en pausa las grabaciones de su drama y también todas las promociones importantes. * Durante su adolescencia aprendió a tocar el piano. * Le gusta escuchar música y caminar a paso ligero. * Odia que las personas la molesten mientras está comiendo. * Su canción favorita de AOA es 'Under The Street Lamps'. * Se molesta cuando le pisan los pies y golpean con los codos. * Le gustaría cuidar de un tigre cachorro, un gato similar a Garfield o un cachorro regordete. * Cumple años el mismo dia que Chen de EXO. * Su ídola es Uhm Junghwa y Lee Junghyun. * Las personas le dicen que se parece a un conejo y un búho. * Escucha música o mira vídeos antes de ir a dormir. * Su ídola es Lee Junghyun, porque desde que la vio presentando la canción 'Wa' quiso convertirse en cantante. * Su artista internacional favorito es una banda japonesa llamada Mr.Children. * Admira a Shinhwa y f(x). * Su objeto preferido es una botella de plástico donde puedo mezclar bebidas. * No le gusta hacer deportes, prefiere correr mientras balancea los brazos. * Cree que sus grandes ojos son una ventaja pero también pueden ser un inconveniente. * Quiere dejar de ser impaciente y hablar de forma directa. * En su bolso siempre lleva una botella, perfume, medicamentos gástricos, y lágrimas artificiales porque tiene un problema de sequedad ocular. * En el programa weekly idol se revelo que Mina es la mas pequeña del grupo y que su cintura tan solo mide 17,9 pulgadas siendo la cintura mas pequeña de los grupos chicas. * El 4 de julio, AOA celebró un evento de firmas para los fans en Apgujeon y testigos vieron que Mina se había puesto triste por una razón desconocida. * El 6 de julio, en una entrevista en la radio en KBS Cool FM, Mina dijo que el grupo entero lloró cuando ganaron su primer trofeo con su más reciente canción "Heart Attack", excepto ella. Su compañera Choa respondió: "Lloraste en el auto también", pero Mina admitió: "Eso no fue porque ganamos sino porque un fan me regañó..." * Mina no reveló los detalles del incidente pero una cuenta no oficial había hecho una publicación en la sección de temas de Instiz donde sugería que la habían criticado por su capacidad de canto. Sin embargo, dicho tema ha sido eliminado de la sección. * Desde el 2 de septiembre MIna junto a Hayoung de A Pink y N''' de VIXX se unirán como MCs asistentes de “Weekly Idol”. * Su mejor amiga dentro del grupo es Hyejeong. * '''Mina y los trainees de Neoz School fueron confirmados para el Drama y Web Drama de FNC Entertainment Click Your Heart. Mina jugará el papel principal femenino, una estudiante de secundaria amable, que comienza a recibir atención por parte de cuatro diferentes estudiantes. Enlaces *Perfil (daum) *Perfil (naver) *Official Instagram Galería Kwon Min Ah_1.png Kwon Min Ah_2.jpg Kwon Min Ah_3.JPG 1375931_615231825186085_1200654241_n.png 525292_669625223080078_823563385_n.jpg Mina08.jpg Mina09.jpg Mina 08.jpg Categoría:FNC Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KBajista Categoría:KMC Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JBailarina Categoría:Nacidos en 1993 Categoría:Ex-Ulzzang Categoría:Ulzzang